Typically, vehicles are provided with relatively small hooks fixed to opposite sides of the headliner of the vehicle behind a front seat for receiving garment hangers such that clothes can be conveniently carried on a hanger in a hanging position. Such hooks are relatively small and can accommodate only a few wire hangers. In addition, these hooks are relatively unsightly since they remain in a fixed position projecting into the vehicle interior.
Retractable hooks are also known that present a more flush appearance when in a closed or retracted position while projecting a relatively large useful hook in the open extended position. While some of these hooks are sized for holding more hangers, they are still relatively unsightly to the vehicle occupants. To improve the visual appearance of the vehicle interior, other retractable hooks are stored out of sight in recessed areas in the vehicle wall. Modification to the vehicle wall increases assembly and manufacturing costs of the vehicle. These retractable hook arrangements also typically require several parts in addition to the hook, such as a base or support, fasteners, springs or biasing means, and pivot pins.